Exorcism
' Exorcism' (from Greek ἐξορκισμός, exorkismos - binding by oath) is the religious practice of evicting demons or other spiritual entities from a person or place which they are believed to have possessed. Depending on the spiritual beliefs of the exorcist, this may be done by causing the entity to swear an oath, performing an elaborate ritual, or simply by commanding it to depart in the name of a higher power. The practice is ancient and part of the belief system of many cultures and religions. Requested and performed exorcisms occurred rarely until the 1900s where the public saw a sharp rise due to the media attention exorcisms were getting. There was “a 750% increase in the number of exorcisms performed between the early 1960s and the mid-1970s”. Christianity In Catholic Christianity, exorcisms are performed in the name of Jesus ChristCatechism of the Catholic Church, paragraph 1673 A distinction is made between a formal exorcism, which can only be conducted by a priest during a Baptism or with the permission of a Bishop, and "prayers of deliverance" which can be said by anyone. The Catholic rite for a formal exorcism, called a "Major Exorcism", is given in Section 13 of the Rituale Romanum.THE ROMAN RITUAL Translated by PHILIP T. WELLER, S.T.D. The Ritual lists guidelines for conducting an exorcism, and for determining when a formal exorcism is required.The Rite by Matt Baglio; Doubleday, New York, 2009. Priests are instructed to carefully determine that the nature of the affliction is not actually a psychological or medical illness before proceeding. In Christian practice the person performing the exorcism, known as an exorcist, is often a member of the church, or an individual thought to be graced with special powers or skills. The exorcist may use prayers, and religious material, such as set formulas, gestures, symbols, icons, amulets, etc. The exorcist often invokes God, Jesus, a litany of saints, and/or several different angels and archangels to intervene with the exorcism. It may take several weekly exorcisms over several years to expel a deeply entrenched demon.An Exorcist Tells His Story by Fr. Gabriele Amorth; Ignatius Press, San Francisco, 1999. In general, possessed persons are not regarded as evil in themselves, nor wholly responsible for their actions.p.33, An Exorcist Tells His Story by Fr. Gabriele Amorth; Ignatius Press, San Francisco, 1999. Therefore, practitioners regard exorcism as more of a cure than a punishment. The mainstream rituals usually take this into account, making sure that there is no violence to the possessed, only that they be tied down if deemed necessary for their own protection and that of the practitioner.Malachi M. (1976) Hostage to the Devil: the possession and exorcism of five living Americans. San Francisco, Harpercollins p.462 ISBN 0-06-065337-X Hinduism Beliefs and practices pertaining to the practice of exorcism are prominently connected with Hindus. Of the four Vedas (holy books of the Hindus), the Atharva Veda is said to contain the secrets related to magic and alchemy. The basic means of exorcism are the mantra and the yajna used in both Vedic and Tantric traditions. Vaishnava traditions also employ a recitation of names of Narasimha and reading scriptures, notably the Bhagavata Purana aloud. According to Gita Mahatmya of Padma Purana, reading the 3rd, 7th and 8th chapter of Bhagavad Gita and mentally offering the result to departed persons helps them to get released from their ghostly situation. Kirtan, continuous playing of mantras, keeping scriptures and holy pictures of the deities (Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, Shakti, etc.) (especially of Narasimha) in the house, burning incense offered during a Puja, sprinkling water from holy rivers, and blowing conches used in puja are other effective practices. The main puranic resource on ghost and death-related information is Garuda Purana. Islam In Islam, exorcism is called ruqya. It is used to repair the damage caused by sihr or witchcraft. It consists of reciting some specific verses from the Quran which glorify God (e.g. The Throne Verse (Arabic: آية الكرسي Ayatul Kursi), and invoke God's help. In some cases, the adhan (the call for daily prayers) is also read, as this has the effect of repelling non-angelic unseen beings or the jinn. The Islamic prophet Muhammad taught his followers to read the last three suras from the Quran, Surat al-Ikhlas (The Fidelity), Surat al-Falaq (The Dawn) and Surat al-Nas (Mankind). Judaism Josephus reports exorcisms performed by administering poisonous root extracts and others by making sacrifices.Josephus, "B. J." vii. 6, § 3; Sanh. 65b. The Dead Sea Scrolls mention that exorcisms were done by the Essene branch of Judaism. In more recent times, Rabbi Yehuda Fetaya authored the book Minchat Yahuda, which deals extensively with exorcism, his experience with possessed people, and other subjects of Jewish thought. The book is written in Hebrew and was translated into English. Rabbi Gershon Winkler of New Mexico explains that the procedure for a Jewish exorcism is intended not only to drive away the possessing force, but to help both the possessor and the possessed in an act of healing. The Jewish exorcism ritual is performed by a rabbi who has mastered practical Kabbalah. Also present is a minyan (a group of ten adult males), who gather in a circle around the possessed person. The group recites Psalm 91 three times, and then the rabbi blows a shofar (a ram's horn). The shofar is blown in a certain way, with various notes and tones, in effect to "shatter the body" so that the possessing force will be shaken loose. After it has been shaken loose, the rabbi begins to communicate with it and ask it questions such as why it is possessing the body of the possessed. The minyan may pray for it and perform a ceremony for it in order to enable it to feel safe, and so that it can leave the person's body.An interview with a Rabbi concerning the Jewish view of possession and exorcism. Scientific view Demonic possession is not a valid psychiatric or medical diagnosis recognized by either the DSM-IV or the ICD-10. Those who profess a belief in demonic possession have sometimes ascribed the symptoms associated with mental illnesses, such as hysteria, mania, psychosis, Tourette's syndrome, epilepsy, schizophrenia or dissociative identity disorder, to possession.How Exorcism WorksJ. Goodwin, S. Hill, R. Attias "Historical and folk techniques of exorcism: applications to the treatment of dissociative disorders"Journal of Personality Assessment (abstract) In cases of dissociative identity disorder in which the alter personality is questioned as to its identity, 29% are reported to identify themselves as demons.Microsoft Word - Haraldur Erlendsson 1.6.03 Multiple Personality Additionally, there is a form of monomania called demonomania or demonopathy in which the patient believes that he or she is possessed by one or more demons. The illusion that exorcism works on people experiencing symptoms of possession is attributed by some to placebo effect and the power of suggestion.Voice of Reason: Exorcisms, Fictional and Fatal Some supposedly possessed persons are actually narcissists or are suffering from low self-esteem and act like a "demon possessed person" in order to gain attention. Psychiatrist M. Scott Peck researched exorcisms and claimed to have conducted two himself. He concluded that the Christian concept of possession was a genuine phenomenon. He derived diagnostic criteria somewhat different from those used by the Roman Catholic Church. He also claimed to see differences in exorcism procedures and progression. After his experiences, and in an attempt to get his research validated, he attempted but failed to get the psychiatric community to add the definition of "Evil" to the DSM-IV. Although Peck's earlier work was met with widespread popular acceptance, his work on the topics of evil and possession generated significant debate and derision. Much was made of his association with (and admiration for) the controversial Malachi Martin, a Roman Catholic priest and a former Jesuit, despite the fact that Peck consistently called Martin a liar and manipulator.The Patient Is the Exorcist, an interview with M. Scott Peck by Laura Sheahen Other criticisms leveled against Peck included misdiagnoses based upon a lack of knowledge regarding dissociative identity disorder (formerly known as multiple personality disorder), and claims that he had transgressed the boundaries of professional ethics by attempting to persuade his patients to accept Christianity.The devil you know, a commentary on Glimpses of the Devil by Richard Woods Notable exorcisms * An October 2007 mākutu lifting in the Wellington, New Zealand suburb of Wainuiomata led to the death by drowning of a woman and the hospitalization of a teen. After a long trial, five family members were convicted and sentenced to non-custodial sentences. * Mother Teresa allegedly underwent an exorcism late in life under the direction of the Archbishop of Calcutta, Henry D'Souza, after he noticed she seemed to be extremely agitated in her sleep and feared she "might be under the attack of the evil one."Archbishop: Mother Teresa underwent exorcism CNN 04 September 2001 * Anneliese Michel was a Catholic woman from Germany who was said to be possessed by six or more demons and subsequently underwent a secret ten-month-long voluntary exorcism in 1975. Two motion pictures, The Exorcism of Emily Rose and Requiem are loosely based on Anneliese's story. The documentary movie Exorcism of Anneliese Michel (in Polish, with English subtitles) features the original audio tapes from the exorcism. The two priests and her parents were convicted of negligent manslaughter for failing to call a medical doctor to address her eating disorder. When she died she weighed 68 pounds. * Michael Taylor in 1974. * A boy identified as Robbie Mannheim, was the subject of an exorcism in 1949, which became the chief inspiration for The Exorcist, a horror novel and film written by William Peter Blatty, who heard about the case while he was a student in the class of 1950 at Georgetown University. Robbie was taken into the care of Rev. Luther Miles Schulze, the boy's Lutheran pastor, after psychiatric and medical doctors were unable to explain the disturbing events associated with the teen; the minister then referred the boy to Rev. Edward Hughes, who performed the first exorcism on the teen. The subsequent exorcism was partially performed in both Cottage City, Maryland and Bel-Nor, MissouriSt. Louis - News - Hell of a House by Father William S. Bowdern, S.J., Father Raymond Bishop S.J. and a then Jesuit scholastic Fr. Walter Halloran, S.J.Part I - The Haunted Boy: the Inspiration for the Exorcist * Salvador Dalí is reputed to have received an exorcism from Italian friar, Gabriele Maria Berardi, while he was in France in 1947. Dali created a sculpture of Christ on the cross that he gave the friar in thanks.Dali's gift to exorcist uncovered Catholic News 14 October 2005 * Clara Germana Cele was a South African school girl who claimed to be possessed in 1906. * Johann Blumhardt performed the exorcism of Gottliebin Dittus over a two year period in Möttlingen, Germany from 1842-1844. Pastor Blumhardt's parish subsequently experienced growth marked by confession and healing, which he attributed to the successful exorcism. * George Lukins in 1778. Cultural references Exorcism has been a popular subject in fiction, especially horror. * The Dybbuk (1914 play by S. Ansky) * The Exorcist (1971 novel by William Peter Blatty; inspired by exorcism of Robbie Mannheim) * The Exorcist (1973 film, and its sequels and prequels, were inspired by the exorcism of Robbie Mannheim and the Roman Catholic ritual of exorcism; based on the novels by William Peter Blatty). * Repossessed (1990 comic movie starring Linda Blair and Leslie Nielsen) * Days of Our Lives (1995 saw the first ever excorcism performed on a daytime soap opera) * Stigmata (1999 film starring Patricia Arquette and Gabriel Bryne) * Possessed (2000 film inspired by exorcism of Robbie Mannheim) * Exorcist: The Beginning (2004 movie) a prequel to the 1973 film The Exorcist. * Supernatural (2005 television series) * Constantine (2005 movie) is based on the DC/Vertigo comic book Hellblazer. * The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005 movie) was inspired by the Anneliese Michel case. * Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005 movie) was an alternate prequel to The Exorcist directed by Paul Schrader. * A Haunting (2005 Discovery Channel TV series about reportedly true stories, many involving demons and exorcisms.) * Requiem (2006 German-language movie by Hans-Christian Schmid) is based on the Anneliese Michel case. * D.Gray-man (2006 Japanese animation series by Hoshino Katsura) * Grudge 2 (2006 English movie based on the Japanese Ju-on series) * Apparitions (2008 TV series) * Boys Do Cry (2007 Family Guy episode about the town of Quahog trying to exorcise Stewie, forcing the family to leave Rhode Island) * Penn & Teller: Bullshit! (Showtime TV series) Season 5, Episode 5 - "Exorcism", air date: April 19, 2007. Provides some skeptical commentary on the usefulness and scientific validity of exorcisms. * 1920 (2008 Bollywood movie) * True Blood (2008 HBO television series) * Paranormal State (2008 A&E TV series) * The Unborn (2009 film) * Blue Exorcist(2009 Japanese manga) * The Last Exorcism (2010 American mockumentary horror film) * The Rite (2011 film) * Season of the Witch (2011 film) * The Devil Inside (2012 film) Gallery File:Folio 166r - The Exorcism.jpg|A boy possessed by a demon File:Folio 164r - The Canaanite Woman.jpg|The Canaanite woman's daughter File:Healing of the demon-possessed.jpg|The Gerasenes demonic File:Christus heilt einen Besessenen.jpg|At the Synagogue in Capernaum File:Sant Apollinare Nuovo - Healing of the demon-possessed.jpg|Christ exorcising at sunset File:Schnorr von Carolsfeld Bibel in Bildern 1860 191.png|The blind and mute man File:JesusCuresamute.gif|Exorcising a mute File:GiottoArezzo.jpg|Saint Francis exorcised demons in Arezzo, in a depiction on a fresco by Giotto. See also * Exorcist * Deliverance ministry * International Association of Exorcists * Kecak * List of exorcists * Yoruba religion * Gay exorcism References Further reading * William Baldwin, D.D.S., Ph.D., "Spirit Releasement Therapy". ISBN 1-882658-00-0. Practitioner & Instructor of Spirit Releasement Therapy, containing an extensive bibliography. * Shakuntala Modi, M.D., "Remarkable Healings, A Psychiatrist Discovers Unsuspected Roots of Mental and Physical Illness." ISBN 1-57174-079-1 Gives cases, and statistical summaries of the kinds of maladies remedied by this therapy. * Bobby Jindal, [http://web.archive.org/web/20061213075345/http://images.dailykos.com/images/jindal.pdf BEATING A DEMON: Physical Dimensions of Spiritual Warfare]. (New Oxford Review, December 1994) * David M. Kiely and Christina McKenna, The Dark Sacrament : True Stories of Modern-Day Demon Possession and Exorcism. San Francisco: HarperOne, 2007. ISBN 0061238163. Ten detailed accounts from the casebooks of two exorcists, one Roman Catholic, the other Anglican. The cases are very recent. * Malachi Martin, Hostage to the Devil: The Possession and Exorcism of Five Living Americans. ISBN 0-06-065337-X. * M. Scott Peck, Glimpses of the Devil : A Psychiatrist's Personal Accounts of Possession, Exorcism, and Redemption. ISBN * Max Heindel, The Web of Destiny (Chapter I - Part III: "The Dweller on the Threshold" Earth-Bound Spirits, Part IV: The "Sin Body"--Possession by Self-Made Daemons—Elementals, Part V: Obsession of Man and of Animals), ISBN 0-911274-17-0 * Frederick M Smith, The Self Possessed: Deity and Spirit Possession in South Asian Literature and Civilization. New York: Columbia University Press, 2006. ISBN 0-231-13748-6 * Gabriele Amorth, An Exorcist Tells His Story. San Francisco: Ignatius Press, 1999. Vatican's chief exorcist tells about Roman Catholic practice of exorcism with numerous anecdotes from his own experience. * G. Paxia, The Devil's Scourge - Exorcism during the Italian Renaissance, Ed. WeiserBooks 2002. * J McCarthy The Exorcists Handbook - Approaches the subject of exorcism in a clear non-religious manner. Golem Media Publishers Berkeley CA ISBN 978-1-933993-91-1 *Piero Cantoni, Demonologia e prassi dell’esorcismo e delle preghiere di liberazione, en Fides Catholica 1 (2006,. http://www.scribd.com/doc/5555670/Pietro-CantoniTeologia-dell-esorcismo. *Catechism of the Catholic Church, nn. 391-395; 407.409.414. *Don Gino Oliosi, Il demonio come essere personale. Una verità di fede, Fede & Cultura, 2008. External links *"An Evening with an Exorcist," a talk given by Fr. Thomas J. Euteneuer* Catholic Exorcism - Web Site * Bobby Jindal. BEATING A DEMON: Physical Dimensions of Spiritual Warfare. (New Oxford Review, December 1994) * * Jewish Encyclopedia: Exorcism * Encyclopædia Britannica: Exorcism * Diocese of Worcester webpages on Ministry of Deliverance Anglican View * Exorcism in the Orthodox Church * The Catholic Prayer of Exorcism in Latin az:Ekzorsizm be:Экзарцызм bs:Egzorcizam bg:Екзорсизъм ca:Exorcisme cs:Exorcismus da:Eksorcisme de:Exorzismus el:Εξορκισμός es:Exorcismo eo:Ekzorcismo fa:جن‌گیری fr:Exorcisme gd:Driuchaidean gu:વળગાડ મુક્તિ ko:엑소시즘 hi:भूत-प्रेत का अपसारण hr:Egzorcizam id:Eksorsisme it:Esorcismo he:גירוש שדים kn:ಭೂತೋಚ್ಚಾಟನೆ ka:ეგზორციზმი lt:Egzorcizmas hu:Exorcizmus mk:Егзорцизам nl:Exorcisme ja:エクソシスム no:Eksorsisme pl:Egzorcyzm pt:Exorcismo ro:Exorcism ru:Экзорцизм simple:Exorcism sl:Eksorcizem sr:Егзорцизам sh:Egzorcizam fi:Manaus sv:Exorcism ta:பேயோட்டுதல் te:భూతవైద్యం tr:Egzorsizm uk:Екзорцизм zh:驅魔 Category:Exorcism Category:Greek loanwords